Second Chances: Fifty Ways To Leave Your Memories
by jtbwriter
Summary: Rick Simon is facing his 50th birthday and some hard decisions in his life; will his and A.J.’s partnership survive? All Comments and Constructive Criticisms welcome!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: Fifty Ways To Leave Your Memories  
A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover Story  
  
Rick Simon is facing his 50th birthday and some hard decisions in his life;  
will his and A.J.'s partnership survive?  
  
(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Prologue  
  
Rick huddled inside his coat for warmth, wondering for the hundredth time how he had ended up in a stone cold shack trapped in a blizzard.  
  
In May of all things!  
  
In Arizona, dry heat capital of the world. At least of his world. There had been instances of Mother's Day's storms before, but not for at least 80 years. A freak weather pattern the forecaster had said, yeah sure he and A.J. had laughed.  
  
They weren't laughing now. At least he wasn't. Here he was supposed to be contemplating his upcoming fiftieth birthday, and now his biggest worry wasn't feeling old, but staying alive.  
  
Struggling to his feet, he limped to the door, then tried with all his strength to open it. Frozen solid, the only thing he did was bruise his hands pounding at the door frame to loosen the ice buildup.  
  
How stupid he'd been to not crack a window or door, he'd already realized the air was stuffy, probably the air vent was also plugged with snow. He'd have to break down and call for help, there was no way he'd let his wife find him passed out from lack of air or carbon monoxide poisoning.  
  
Suddenly he felt dizzy, so he grabbed the old chair he'd brought from the ranch house and eased himself down, missing the seat in his wobbly state and ending up on the cold wooden floor.  
  
"Aw, hell!" he swore, then realized how stupid he probably looked and started to laugh.  
  
What he wouldn't give for a beer, or a hot cup of coffee, or....  
  
Rick sighed, yes, he wanted Laurie. But he was not going to have her out in this weather to come get him; he could get out of here himself.  
  
As he sat there, he started to get sleepy; maybe he'd take a quick nap and rest his injured leg.

Trying to find a comfortable spot to rest, he heard her voice, then realized she was trying to reach him through his transmitter.  
  
"Rick-where are you, please answer me."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"There, Mom, I think that's the last of them." A.J. looked at the stack of boxes in the U-Haul and shuddered. What remained of his life in San Diego was in those containers, what wasn't scorched or burned, that is. Cecilia stood in the doorway of her rental unit and just shook her head. "Honey, thank you for helping me with this, I know it can't be easy. Your brother had a bad time just salvaging his few mementos, let alone our everyday things. I'm just grateful that criminal will be spending the rest of his life in prison, if Rick every got a hold of him..."  
  
A.J. bit back a cuss word and instead put an arm around his mother.  
  
"Neither of those crooks will ever get out, Mom. At least the court was able to force that old jerk to fork out for all your expenses. I'm just glad we were able to save a few things. The place you rented to stay when you visit Auntie is really nice, but you'll love the condo Linda found. It's far enough away in the complex that you'll have some privacy, but near enough for you to come over anytime you want to see Ricky and Ceci!" her younger son added, giving her a hug.  
  
"Just as long as I won't be the interfering mother-in-law, you two deserve the same privacy that  
your brother and Laurie have had." Cecilia smiled.  
  
"You've always given both of us space, Mom, but I don't know, it's funny how they managed to keep that honeymoon attitude going all these years. I guess with one or more of the kids around all the time, the two of them have had to squeeze their time in together. Now that Robbie and Robin aren't at the house all that much, I bet Rick's going to find the excuse to take off earlier more often!" he chuckled.  
  
"A.J., that's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Cecilia took her son's arm after he closed the back of the truck. Waiting until he boosted her into the truck cab and they were underway, her youngest son looked at his mom. "What, Mom?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Something's bothering Rick, honey, he's been preoccupied the last couple of times I've seen him. He asked me yesterday as he dropped me at the airport what kind of work your father would have done if he'd lived until fifty." his Mom told him.  
  
"Oh, so that's it, Mom, I know what's eating him!" A.J. felt a wave of relief tinged with sadness. "He and I were talking about Dad. I think it's the fact that he's turning 50 in a couple of weeks, the whole "getting old" business. Don't worry, I think the party that Laurie and Towne and I are planning will do the trick!"  
  
"No, a party with black crepe and "over the hill" headstones is not my idea of fun, Towne!" Rick replied heatedly to his friend over the phone.  
  
"Now, now, temper, temper, Rick. You know we wouldn't do that to you, besides I'm not giving you any grounds for payback for my turn, thank you very much!" the teasing voice said, bringing a reluctant smile to the older Simons' face.  
  
"And don't you forget it!" Rick snickered, then heard a beep on the other office line.  
  
"Sorry, Towne, I got to get that, what time will you be getting here for Robbie's party?"  
  
"Temple and I should be at the office about noon, we'll follow you to the ranch from there." the former detective promised. "I'm just glad I was able to snag that Kevlar jacket, to think Phoenix P.D. pulled that "Budget" crap on your son!"  
  
"Thanks, Towne, I didn't dare tell Laurie about this jacket business, she'd have been down on Walker's replacement in two seconds!" Rick answered, grateful for his friend's concern.  
  
Saying his goodbyes, Rick picked up the business line only to find the object of his thoughts on the phone.  
  
"Hey, darlin', sorry I had to stick you on hold, what's up?"  
  
"Well I love you too, Rick!" she laughed, lifting his spirits. "A.J. just called, he and Mom are going over to the Condo association to sign her paperwork. Did you want to meet them for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I don't think we have any appointments after noon. You want to call A.J. and tell him I'll meet them at his house?" Rick flipped his calendar open as he spoke, then flinched as he saw the date.  
  
It was the anniversary of the day his father died.  
  
"Sure, I'll call him right now. Rick?" It took him a moment to realize she'd said his name.  
  
"Sorry, Laurie, what?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering, would you mind if I called Father Nick and had a Mass said for your dad. I was thinking about Uncle Jack this morning." Startled, he thought for a moment she'd picked up on his thoughts, then realized there was too much distance between them for that.  
  
"I, yes, thank you, sweetheart. I just saw the date myself." He smiled wistfully, she would remember his dad. His father had tried to protect his girl just as he had from her horrible stepparents.  
  
"I think with all the moving and everything, Mom and A.J. forgot too. I'm so glad she's going to be here, Rick. I've missed seeing her, I guess I'm just spoiled, I like having our family around." Rick heard a sadness in her voice. "Angel, I'm the one who's spoiled, you're who I love having around. Why don't you come up for lunch, then you and I can go home together."  
  
He could almost feel the happiness in her voice. "Rick, I'd love to, darling. Rudy's going to be here in a few minutes to drop off some fish, I'll have him take me to A.J.'s on his way to the airport."  
  
"I'll see you there, sweetheart, be careful." He paused, then whispered, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Rick, I'll be there." His spirits lifted, Rick ended the call then looked again at the calendar page.  
  
"We didn't forget you, dad." he thought.  
  
A day later, Rick stood looking at a portrait of him and A.J. when they celebrated his 45th birthday. "Mom, where do you want this picture?" "On the mantle, Rick. It's one of my favorites."  
  
"You're kidding, aren't you, we look so goofy in it", Rick shook his head.  
  
"Yes, honey, but it's the most recent one I have of you two together, at least without food in your hair or torn shirts!" Cecilia teased.  
  
Expecting a comeback, his mother instead watched him carefully place the picture on the mantle, then vanish amidst the boxes.  
  
Deciding enough was enough, Cecilia followed Rick to the back bedroom which was acting as a storage room for the moment. Seeing her son standing, holding a stack of picture frames, she felt heartsick for whatever was bothering him.  
  
"Rick?" She had to say his name twice before he blinked then turned around. "Uh, sorry, Mom, what did you say?"  
  
"I want to talk to you, honey, please sit down." She replied, then took his hand and pulled him down onto the only cleared off place, their old sofa.  
  
Startled, he looked at her with a puzzled look. "Mom, what is it, is anything wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me. For the past couple of weeks you've been so, I'd don't know, sad or upset by something. Maybe it's none of your mother's business, but....." Cecilia saw a flicker of relief in his eyes, then he shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing, Mom, as least nothing you can help with." He answered, then took a deep breath as she retorted, "how do you know I can't help you, unless you tell me what's wrong? If it's about Laurie or the kids...."  
  
"No, Mom, nothing like that. It's, oh heck, it sounds so stupid." Rick blurted. "I keep wondering what my life would be like if I did something new, I mean retired from the business and helped Laurie with the ranch. Or worked with the Chief on stuff, or just went fishing and hunting, anything else but what I'm doing now."  
  
Cecilia shook her head. "Honey, it's not stupid, what you're feeling is only natural. You have worked so hard all of your life, maybe it's time to take a break, or cut back on work. I think your brother's starting to feel the same way. I want you to be happy, Rick. More important, I want you to look past the whole "turning fifty", and see how very important you are to all of us. " Not able to stand his resigned look anymore, she put her arms around her older son and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I love you, Mom. Thanks for listening. I want to think through what I'm going to do, but don't worry, I'll keep A.J. in mind when I make my decision." he sighed. Cecilia tried to smile up at him, "Thank you, son, remember, that's what mothers are for."  
  
"Don't I know it!" Rick chuckled, feeling better. Taking his mother's arm, he helped her up, then a familiar voice called down the hall.  
  
"Mom ,Rick?" "Coming, sweetheart!" he called back, then grinned at Cecilia. "Laurie's the most on-time woman I know, you can set your watch by her!"  
  
"I wish I could take credit, honey, but it's like an inner clock she's always had." Cecilia replied.  
  
As mother and son entered the condo' s living room, Rick let go of his mother and embraced his  
wife. "There's my girl, always on time." "That's because I had two reasons to be on time for!"  
she beamed, giving him a kiss then hugging Cecilia.  
  
"Just for that, honey, I'm going to bake you some of my lemon bars for Robbie's party this weekend." she promised. Seeing the look of delight on Laurie's face, Rick shook his head. "Mom, you'll spoil her, she's worse than a teenager with anything lemon!"  
  
"I can't help it, darling, Mom makes the best lemon treats, I used to dream about them, oh thank you Mom!" Laurie suddenly sniffed, then hugged Cecilia again.  
  
"You're welcome, sweet. Now you two go on home before dark, A.J.'s going to walk over with my dinner and help me finish putting things away." she said, trying not to tear up herself.   
  
Making sure Cecilia locked up, Rick held Laurie's hand as they walked to her jeep, having decided to leave his pickup for the rest of their mother's move in. As they climbed in, Rick impulsively asked "Laurie, would you mind if Sunday I took off for a few hours by myself."  
  
"No, Rick, it's okay with me. You hardly ever take off anywhere for yourself. You know, it's too bad it's so cold, you could hike into the hills and bring back a wild turkey." she answered lightly, buckling up.  
  
"Oh yeah, like you would want to pluck all those feathers, my silly girl." Rick told her, pulling her against him. "Oh yeah?" she giggled. "If I'm so silly, how come I married you, hmmm!"  
  
"Just lucky, I guess!" he retorted, then laughed as Laurie tickled him with a kiss on his ear.  
  
"Oh, just wait until I get you home!" he teased his wife, as she started nuzzling his neck.  
  
Suddenly white flakes appeared in the headlights, prompting Rick to slow their speed. "Sweetheart, did you hear anything on the news about a snowstorm?" he asked, startled.  
  
"No, Rick, this is crazy!" she said, shivering until the heater kicked in. "I've never seen this kind of weather this late in the spring! Maybe I should call Robin, she shouldn't be driving in this weather!"  
  
"Darlin', that's a good idea, use my transmitter and get a hold of Robbie, he can call her from the office." Rick told her. Calling their son, Laurie found he was one step ahead of his parents.  
  
"She's staying overnight with Ramona, Mom. I saw the weather report and got in touch with her before she left for work. You guys call me when you get home, all right?" Robbie asked, prompting his father to reassure him. "Don't worry, son, I'm glad we left my truck at Mom's, the jeep has better tires for this weather. We'll should be home in a few minutes."  
  
Just as the two Simons pulled into their driveway, the wind suddenly started to whip around and rock the vehicle. Literally pulling his wife out the driver's side door, Rick ran them into the house and shut the door against the now driving snow.  
  
"Rick, I have to feed the horses, you call Robbie and I'll make a dash for it." Laurie told him, not stopping to take off her coat. "No, sweetheart, it's snowing too hard, I'll do it!" he insisted. As he dialed the sheriff's office, she went to find Mike, then he heard the door slam.   
  
"Oh, no, you didn't, Laurie!" he yelled, then put the phone down and ran to the back door.  
  
Peering out into the snow, he barely saw his wife in the light of the porch light, then she vanished.  
  
"Laurie!." Rick called again, then caught his breath as he saw her struggling through the snow already piled high. Putting a wool hat on, Rick opened the door and literally slid down the back steps, somehow ending up on his feet, then he realized that Laurie had fallen to her knees while holding on to their dog and was trying to get back up.  
  
Bracing himself against the wind, he ran through the patio and grabbing her arm, pulled her up and led her back into the house. Winded, he felt his strength start to give as he lowered his wife into a seat at the kitchen table, then he collapsed, panting and wanting to swear a blue streak at her stubbornness.  
  
"Laurie, what the....." Suddenly he saw her drop her head into her arms.  
  
"Darlin', what's wrong, tell me." he asked, his anger dissipating. Laurie looked up at him, pale and trembling, then she flung herself into his embrace, crying.  
  
Scared, Rick tried to comfort her. "Angel, what is it, please." he begged her. Laurie looked up at him, then taking a deep breath, said "Rick, I'm sorry, forgive me for rushing out there. I saw Mike was stuck in his dog house, it turned upside down in the wind. I didn't mean to fall apart like that, it was so vivid though,..."  
  
"Sweetheart, it's alright, did you have a premonition?" he said, then she nodded against his  
chest. "Darling, it was awful. You were laying on your back, half in, half out of a doorway, and  
I was trying to drag you out. I couldn't move you, then I fell on top of your chest and I started  
crying because I couldn't rouse you. I, I heard myself say, "we'll go together. I've never heard  
a sound before in any of my visions."  
  
"No, darlin', it's all right, nothing's going to happen like that, I won't let such a thing happen, my princess." Rick soothed her, then was relieved when he felt her shaking stop.  
  
"Thank you, my love." Laurie sniffed, as he kissed her. "I'm okay now, and I promise not to go outside without you. Now, are you alright, your heart's racing!" she told him worriedly.  
  
"I'm okay, darlin', now you just sit here and I'll look see what we have for supper." Rick told her, his energy coming back, then he felt her hands caress his face.  
  
"I love you, Rick, thank you for taking such good care of me." she whispered, then kissed him  
gently. "My love, I'll always be here for you, I promise!" he returned, meeting his lips  
with hers again..  
  
A whimper interrupted their embrace, and both Simons laughed at Mike's covering his eyes  
with his paw. "All right, you're staying inside tonight, but no scratching!" Rick grinned. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Rick, it's a good thing your brother told me about this out-of-breath business, now you're going to get a real talking to." Rudy sternly addressed the older Simon.  
  
"Oh now, Rudy, it wasn't that bad, I'm in pretty good shape considering..."Rick began, then  
the doctor interrupted him, "considering the fact that you've been covering that shortness of  
breath. I ought to swat you!"  
  
Rick stared at him, then swallowing hard, replied quietly, "I've only had it happen once and  
that was yesterday, when I had to get Laurie out of the snow. This morning was just, heck  
Rudy, I didn't get much sleep last night and I guess my stamina's down."  
  
"Okay, I'll give you that, son, but after looking at these tests your brother talked you into  
last week, I really need to have you start looking after yourself better. You owe it to yourself  
and to your family, especially our girl." Rudy told him worriedly.  
"Ok, uncle, I'm listening, what did the tests show." he answered, prompting a smile from his  
friend.  
  
"That your cholesterol is high, your lung capacity could be better, and you're definitely  
not getting enough rest or healthy exercise. Plus I'm afraid you do have arthritis in both your  
knees and that bad shoulder of yours. That I can take care of with some anti-inflammatory medications" Rudy added.  
  
"I don't want to put you on a diet, Rick, but I do want you to start getting more fruits and vegetables into your meals, I know Robin and Laurie can take care of that. As for rest, I really think both you and A.J. should cut back on your hours, you two have earned it. I think if you and Laurie both make time for some walking and riding when the weather turns better, the other things will improve."  
  
Absorbing this, Rick started to feel down again, here he was, not only getting older, but now, on  
top of everything, he was starting to fall apart!  
  
Suddenly his spiraling thoughts stopped at something Rudy had said.   
  
"Rudy, you mentioned that Laurie should also start doing more walking, did you find something that..." he started, only for Rudy to hold up his hand.  
  
"Yes, Rick, I'm thinking we'll have to do some surgery on her other knee, I saw her limping on it the other day and she tried to tell me it was just the damp. I just don't want it giving way on her."  
  
"Rudy, she fell on her knees last night, I didn't think anything of it, but I think you should know that she had a bad premonition yesterday; it really scared her!" Rick admitted.  
  
"I don't like that, I want to talk to Joe first, of course. But I found something in her family records that ties in with that." the doctor sighed.  
  
"Well, the Chief's going to be at our place tomorrow, maybe you two can talk things over then. I promise, Rudy, that I'm looking at making some changes in my, well, both mine and A.J.'s work. And I wouldn't mind making sure Laurie has an exercise buddy." he managed a smile.  
  
"Thanks, son, that's a step in the right direction. I will tell you this, your heart muscle is one of the strongest I've seen in a long time. As a matter of fact, that's the one part of you that's actually improved since you and Laurie were married!" Rudy grinned, drawing a laugh from Rick.  
  
"Guess that's because the workout it's gotten from her, it has to be strong to handle her!"  
  
As they got ready for his son's surprise party the next day, Rick kept going back to the  
conversation he'd had with his friend and doctor.  
  
Arthritis, yeeesh, that was going to put a crimp in a lot of his activities. At least the pills Rudy  
had given him were unobtrusive, all he'd need was Towne or A.J. or any other of his friends  
giving him the rag because he had an old man's disease.  
  
The food part, yeah, he could manage that. Robin had complained that her folks didn't eat enough vegetables, maybe she could come up with some good recipes for something other then his favorite potatoes.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost walked into his wife as she was carrying some dishes. "Sorry, darlin' !" he grinned, embarrassed, as he caught her arm and held her upright.  
  
"It's okay, no harm, no foul!" she teased back, then giggled as Rick took the dishes from her then put his arms around her and kissed her. "Still no harm, sweetheart?" he said with a wicked look in his eyes. "Hmmm, I think I need another foul, just to make sure!" she whispered, then kissed him until both were breathless.  
  
"Ahem, who's having their own party?" came Oscar's voice from the kitchen, and both Simon's laughed as the big man put down a cooler of seafood then gave them a stern look before offering them a hug.  
  
"Geez, dad, what next, a curfew and both hands on the steering wheel?" Laurie razzed Oscar, planting a kiss on his cheek as she went to put the fish and shrimp on platters for Robin to marinate.  
  
Both her husband and father started laughing, then Rudy came in the back door to warn them that the birthday boy was on his way. "Thank God it stopped snowing, I can't imagine trying to grill in last night's weather!" "Yeah, and if it weren't for the snowplows, good luck on getting here today!"  
  
Oscar added."Okay-everything's ready for our chefs!" Laurie announced with a smile. Popping into the living room where everyone else was gathered, she organized places for everyone to hide, the plan being that Robin (not Ramona this time) had to change clothes before going over to Robbie's to baby-sit Andy.  
  
Putting her head in their room, she found Ramona getting their son up from his nap. "Honey, Robbie and Robin are on their way, should be here in a few minutes." she told her.  
  
"Thanks, Mom, never thought the old "need to change clothes" excuse would work a second time!" she chuckled. "That's my boy, 'course it helps to have Robin ragging him all the way home. She left his transmitter on to alert us, and that's been worth the price of admission to Rudy!"  
  
"Oh, Mom, he's going to kill us, he'll be so embarrassed!" Ramona giggled, then stopped abruptly as baby Andy looked up and smiled. "Oh ,look, Mom, where's your camera?"  
  
As Laurie grabbed her camera and took a couple of quick snaps, Rick opened the door and said "Show time-Robbie just pulled up!"  
  
"Perfect, darling-guess who just smiled!" she beamed at him, then stood aside for Rick to gaze at his grandson.   
  
"Ramona, can I?" Rick looked at his daughter-in-law, then as she nodded, picked Andy up and  
softly whispered, "Hey, Andy-smile for grandpa?"  
  
A moment later Rick was sniffing as the little guy willingly obliged and gave a wide grin. Laurie  
took a couple of quick pictures, then stiffened as Robin's voice was heard on the porch.  
  
"I'd better let them in, wait for my signal, Rick!" she said, then slid out the door.  
  
Rick was glad for a moment to wipe his eyes, then gave Ramona a kiss as he handed the baby  
back to her. "Thanks, honey, I never felt so much like a grandpa as when he grinned at me."  
  
"You're welcome, dad, I can see he's going to wrap you around his finger!" she replied  
quietly. Just then they heard Robbie's voice urging his sister to hurry up.  
  
Putting a stern face on, Rick opened the door and said "Rob, are you picking on your sister  
again?"  
  
Startled, his son stopped in mid-complaint. "Uh, hi, Pop. I was just trying to get squirt  
to hurry, I want to..." He stopped, suddenly suspicious, then a gleeful cry alerted him  
to his son's presence.  
  
At once everyone jumped up "Surprise!" and Robbie stood, open-mouthed as all his  
family and friends surrounded him.  
  
Suddenly tearful, he turned to his little sister and hugged her. "Robin, thank you!  
You really had me fooled!"  
  
"You're welcome, Rob, happy birthday!" she told him, sniffing. "Only for your  
birthday would I let you boss me around!"  
  
"And I intend to make the most of it!" Robbie laughed, wiping his eyes, then  
reaching for his mother and father.  
  
As everyone crowded around to greet his son, Rick slipped away to get the grill  
started, only to find his brother already heating up the coals.  
  
"Hey, little brother, thanks! When did you get here?"  
  
A.J. snickered. "About the time the kids got here, it was priceless, I just got parked next  
to the Chief when Robbie pulled in. They are too funny, Rick. Robin is so believable  
when she gets going, especially that old line about spilling on her pants!"  
  
"Trouble is, A.J., she really did!" Rick answered, bringing out the first load of steaks  
to grill. "Some new waiter spilled a bowl of gazpacho all over her, she's still steamed  
that Robbie put a towel down for her to sit on so she wouldn't get his car seat wet!"  
  
Both brothers were still howling over that when the object of their humor came out  
with a clean platter. "Uncle A.J., I thought that was you sneaking in the back,  
were you laughing at Rob and I?" she asked as he gave her a hug.  
  
"Guilty, honey! I couldn't help it, you and your brother are better then TV when  
you get together!" he teased.  
  
All during the party, as friends arrived and plates emptied, Rick felt like things were  
working out in his head. "If this is what fifty's going to be like, I can handle this."  
he told himself.   
  
Unfortunately a jealous remark from Ramona's mother almost set him off. As she  
arrived, Rick greeted her at the door with a hug. "Hey, Angelina, how's grandma  
today?"  
  
"Fine, Rick, fine! My goodness, I heard you were turning fifty next week, but I  
sure believe it now! You should really see a doctor about losing so much hair,  
my friend!" she replied loudly. Rick felt like someone had slugged him, then  
picked up the reason for her remark.   
  
"I hear you got the first smile from my grandson today, I wish I'd gotten a  
chance to see that, but Laurie's bound to have taken a picture, I'm sure."  
she added with a smile.  
  
"Uh, yes, but.." Rick was trying to control his temper when he felt a loving  
arm around his shoulder.   
  
"Angelina, I didn't hear you come in. Did you know that Andy gave Rick his  
first smile today? He's really his grandpa's boy, he's going to be as handsome,  
I know!" she beamed, placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"You're just saying that 'cause you know it's true!" he chuckled, trying to  
make nice for his wife's sake.  
  
Ramona suddenly appeared, a serious look on her face. "Hi, mom, I'm glad  
you came. Listen, could you help me change Andy?"  
  
All smiles, Angelina patted Laurie on the arm then followed her daughter  
to the bedroom.  
  
"Rick, I'm sorry, what is her problem?" Laurie huffed as soon as the door  
closed.  
  
"I don't know, darlin', she really was acting up, wasn't she?" Rick refused to  
let his wife know how the woman's remarks had stung.  
  
"I'm prouder of you then of me, my love. I'd like to slap her for that hair  
remark." she lowered her voice ruefully.  
  
Seeing the anger in Laurie's eyes, Rick pushed aside his feelings and gathered  
her into his arms. "Don't worry, sweetheart, she can just whistle." he kissed her  
tenderly. "You're still the prettiest grandma I know, well, except for mom, of course!"  
  
"Thank you, my prince, but you still take my breath away, you know." she snuggled closer  
to him.   
  
Hearing the party starting to wind down, Laurie gave him a quick kiss and regretfully told him,  
"time to cut the cake, darling. Do you want to give the toast, or let me blubber this year."  
  
Snickering at her words, he hugged her tight and whispered, "blubber!"  
  
After everyone had been called into the living room and the guest of honor had been properly  
gifted, Laurie tapped her glass until A.J. gave out a loud whistle.  
  
"Thanks, little brother!" she grinned, then directed her gaze to her son.  
  
"I want to drink a toast to a son who makes me proud everyday, and to the daughter who said "ok"when I asked if I could live with them. I know it's Robbie's birthday, but Robin, you helped teach him patience and kindness and thinking of others. So I want to say "Happy Birthday!" to our Robbie, and thank you to our daughter, for sharing him with your father and I" she said, smiling at their children.  
  
Amid tears from Ramona and Cecilia and Robin, and outright sniffing from her husband and father and brother-in-law, a loud "To Robbie and Robin!" burst from the group.  
  
Coming to their feet, both honorees came to their mother and father and tearfully hugged them.   
  
"Thank you, Mom, I love you!" Robbie choked, then received a bear hug from Rick.  
  
"Pop, thank you for keeping your temper with Ramona's mom, you're the best!" he told him.  
  
"It's ok, son, you can't always pick your parent-in-laws, but you chose the best wife, so one out of two aren't bad!" Rick joked through tears.  
  
As everyone was leaving the party, crayon decorated cups in hand, Ramona's mother came up to Rick with a regretful look on her face.  
  
"Rick, I want to apologize for my words if they offended you. I was a little upset that I didn't get to see my grandson smile first, and I spoke before I thought." she said, sounding a little wooden.  
  
Magnanimously, Rick accepted her half-hearted apology, "It's all right, Angelina, you've always  
say what you think, and I accept that. What's important is that you came to celebrate Robbie's birthday."  
  
"Well, thank you, Rick, now you say goodbye to Laurie and I'll see you later." Angelina answered as she took her leave. After watching her drive away, Rick felt the familiar depression start to settle in, and he resolved to go for a long walk and think about things in the morning.  
  
As he and Laurie finished picking up the living room, A.J. and Linda came to say good night, toting two sleeping children with them. "Rick, could I talk to you for a moment?" his brother asked, nodding at his wife to go ahead of him.   
  
"Sure, but it's too cold out in the car, Linda, why don't you grab a cup of coffee for the road?" Rick offered. "And take some of Robin's cookies for Ricky, she made some 'specially for him!" Laurie added, taking Ceci from A.J. so he could sit down.  
  
As the two women disappeared into the kitchen, A.J. looked at his big brother, then cleared his throat. "I've been thinking how hard we've both worked, Rick, and with the kids starting to get around more, I was thinking." A.J. paused, and Rick saw him swallow hard.  
  
"I've been thinking of either cutting back or leaving the business. I'd rather only work part time, Rick but it's up to you, I don't want you stuck doing something you've rather only do part time too. The thing is, Rudy told me some stuff about my health. I'm borderline hypoglycemic, and he really thinks I should cut back on the stress in my life, that diet and a change in hours should take care of that." He took a deep breath, and Rick grabbed his arm, upset.  
  
"I, I didn't know, A.J., I'd never have let the office get that big if I ever thought it would hurt you. I'd rather close the office then risk you getting sick, believe me."  
  
His little brother saw his reaction and immediately hugged him. "I know, big brother, and it's not  
you who kept going after more and more clients and bigger accounts. I'm a type A personality,  
and Rudy told me my risk for heart disease is higher if I don't get control of my life, heck, our lives."  
  
"I know, Rudy read me the riot act yesterday, too. I'm going to take a little holiday by myself tomorrow, and try to get things straight in my head once and for all." Rick sighed. "One thing, though, whatever I decide, A.J., I'll take both of our families into consideration. I can handle getting my health in line, but with Laurie, Rudy's worried about something and he was going to talk to the Chief about it."  
  
"I didn't know, Rick, she's never sick, and other than last year, she's hasn't had any real health problems for years." A.J. replied, concerned.  
  
"It's her premonitions, A.J., she had one the other day and she was so scared, she scared me!" Rick answered. Hearing Linda and Laurie's voices, he lowered his voice. "She doesn't know Rudy's worried about her knee on top of everything else, so, listen, I'm going to think about what you said about maybe working just part time, that might be the answer for both of us. I'll call you when I get back in tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"You got it, Rick, and thanks. Not just for listening, but for being there." A.J. stood up and hugged his brother, as their wives came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, guys, whatever you two are planning, the answer is no!" Linda laughed, then handing a now wide awake Ricky to his uncle. "You know, Ricky, your mom is too smart!" Rick grinned at his nephew, who giggled. "Momma's got a secret, but I won't tell!"  
  
"You bet you won't, little man!" A.J. swooped him up in his arms and bundling him up, led his family out into the cold, goodbyes trailing after them.  
  
As they were closing up, Rick saw his wife limping again, and his heart dropped. No way he could leave her by herself tomorrow, he thought, then saw her look toward him and smile.  
  
"Come here, sweetheart." he sat down on the sofa then pulled her into his arms. Feeling her snuggle against him, he kissed her neck. "Hmmm, are you getting fresh with me, my love?" she murmured.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to be very, "he kissed her throat then all over her face, "very fresh." Finishing with her lips, they only paused to take a breath, then kissed again.  
  
"I love you, Rick, you were so good today with everything." Laurie sighed, leaning against him.  
  
Looking up at him, she added, "and I want you to take your hike tomorrow as you planned,  
darling. I'm going to be busy finishing the final corrections on Grandmother's book, so I don't want you to worry, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Are you sure, darlin', I can do it later in the week if you like." he offered, then saw her shake her head.  
  
"No, my love, I'll be fine. If it starts snowing again, I want you to come home early, I don't want you sick for your birthday, Rick." she worried.  
  
"I won't stay out long, princess, I promise!" he told her, then sealed his word with a long passionate kiss.  
  
"That's what I call a promise!" she giggled, once they caught their breath. "Can I have that promise again?"  
  
"Your wish is my command!" he teased, sliding back onto the sofa with her. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Thinking back on the night before, Rick just shook his head wearily. His day had started out so  
well, Laurie greeting him with a cup of coffee and a kiss that promised a continuation of the  
night before when he got back.  
  
He decided to walk as far as Oscar and Rudy's cabin, then double back on the other side of the creek. If he got tired, he planned on stopping for a while at the little shack they had restored, then he'd make his way home.  
  
Taking only a thermos of coffee and a couple of bacon sandwiches as well as a flashlight and canteen, he gave his wife one more java-flavored kiss and set off, having to stop and send Mike back twice to the house.   
  
"Mike, go home and watch over Mom, now!" he ordered, and almost eagerly the dog raced back to Laurie as she stood on the steps and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Be careful!" she called, then waved him off as he blew a kiss at her.  
  
Unfortunately, the snow had started to soften with the brief sun of the day before, and before long he was exhausted. Halting at the little shack little more than a mile from their barn, he decided to take a break and unlocked the door, opening it to let fresh air in. Not stopping to check the vent, he went inside and found the interior damp and cold.  
  
Deciding to light a fire in the wood-burning stove that the Chief had helped restore, he went outside to chop some wood and accidentally stepped on a snow-covered log. As he tried to regain his balance, his leg gave way and he just missed falling on the wood, landing in a snow bank instead.  
  
Pain shot through his knee, and he thought he was going to be sick. Breathing slowly, he steadied his stomach and managed to get to his feet. Gathering a couple of logs in one arm and grabbing the side of the building with the other, Rick slowly made his way, swearing a blue streak, into the shack.  
  
Now here he was, leg aching, stomach churning and thinking about the worry he was about to give Laurie.  
  
Rick dazedly changed his watch to send, then answered his wife's call  
  
"Sweetheart, is everything all right?"  
  
"Yes, but where are you, it's storming and I need to know you're safe." Laurie replied, sounding  
worried. "I'm in the little shack, darlin'. I'm.. just resting for a moment, then I'm going to come home, just as soon as it lets up." he managed, feeling suddenly sick to his stomach.  
  
"Rick, you sound funny, are you sure you're all right?" "Damn!" he thought, trying to sit up.   
  
"Uh, yeah, Laurie, my stomach's a little sick, but don't worry, I'll be okay." he fibbed, then felt  
his stomach started to heave, and he crawled to the waste can and was very sick.  
  
"Darling, I'm going to call Rudy and Oscar, I'm not leaving you to be ill in that cold shack!"  
her voice faded in and out of his hearing.  
  
"No, sweetheart, it's too dangerous, something's making me sick, bad air. Don't come, Laurie."he pleaded weakly, now realizing something was very wrong.  
  
"I'm not going wait for you to get worse, Rick. I'm going for help, please hang on, please, my  
love." she called, suddenly coming in clear.  
  
Hearing her on the phone trying to reach her dad and Rudy, he opened up the thermos of coffee and managed to drink half a cup of coffee. Amazingly it stayed down, warming his body and giving him the strength to climb back onto the chair.  
  
"Rick, darling, are you there?" she called. "They're not answering, Rick, I left a message and I also called Robbie, but he and Ramona are out and so is the Chief. I've left word with everyone, I'm coming to get you. Can you open the door and get some air in there?" she asked.  
  
"No, angel, but I'm sure I'll be just fine. I'm going to rest for a few minutes in the chair, then I'm going to try the door again, Laurie, don't come, that's an order!" he muttered, closing his eyes.  
  
"No, you can yell at me once you're home, but I'm already across the yard. I'll be there as soon as I can!" she told him. He tried to reply, then he started to go to sleep.  
  
"Rick, stay awake!" Rick heard Laurie calling to him, then realized she was "calling" to him.  
  
Opening his eyes, he saw the room swimming around him, then felt himself sliding off the chair.  
  
"Ouch!" he yelled, hitting the floor hard. "Rick, are you all right?" Laurie cried out to him.  
  
"Yeah, just fell off the stupid chair, sweetheart." he told her, squinting in the semi-darkness of the room at the windows, now completely fogged up.  
  
Starting to nod off, abruptly Rick heard a pounding noise at the door, then his wife's voice, "Rick, if you're near the door, back up, I'm going to bust it open."  
  
Startled, he watched, almost fully awake now as the door shook, then slowly slid open, stopping part-way. Cold wind blew in, and Rick saw Laurie stagger in, coughing and choking on the bad air. She moved quickly to the stove first, then put out the smoky fire and doused the wood.  
  
Managing to raise to a sitting position, he croaked, "Laurie, down here." She turned, then fell on her knees next to his side. "Rick, darling." she put her arms around him and held him tight "Thank God, I thought I'd never get here, the snow's so bad."  
  
"You shouldn't have come, sweetheart, I'm so groggy, I'll kill us both. Go for help, Laurie, I'll hang on until you get back." he said. She shook her head wearily. "No, I won't leave you. I'll help you up, Rick, the air'll revive you."   
  
Bracing herself against the chair, she tried to rise, then reaching for his hand, tried to pull him up. He was nearly a dead weight, and Laurie almost fell on top of him, only just managing to catch herself.  
  
"I'll drag you, just lay back, darling." she panted, then grasping his legs, she tugged and pulled, actually moving him halfway across the floor. Almost to the doorway, she suddenly slipped, then landed hard on him, knocking the wind out of her.   
  
"Laurie, darlin', are you all right?" he asked, frightened as she tried to catch her breath.   
"I don't have any strength left." she gasped, dazed. "Darling, help me, don't give up." she begged., then she collapsed against his chest. "I won't leave you." she wept, then her eyes started to close.  
  
Rick recognized the danger, she was starting to succumb to the carbon monoxide still in the room. Struggling to sit up, he raised her up with him, "No, no, Laurie, wake up, I'm not going to give up, angel." He rubbed her hands and her eyes opened as she heard his voice, then she whispered, "Rick, darling. Oh, I knew you wouldn't let go."  
  
"I'm going to push you up, sweetheart, can you catch hold of the doorknob and then pull me up?" he asked, then she nodded. As Laurie braced herself, he pushed her straight up, then she grabbed the doorknob and used her leverage to lift Rick to his feet. Swaying, he took hold of the door, then her. Leaning against the wood, he caught his wife to him, kissing her and trying to warm her in his arms.   
  
Seeing her eyes fully alert, Rick kissed her again, saying, "Better, my sweet?" "Yes, darling." she sighed, then seeing the wind start to die down, added, "we should try to get back to the house, Rick, before the wind picks up again." "Laurie, anything you want. I'm never going to give up, not with you by my side." he soothed her. Looking up at him, she tried to smile. "I'm never going to leave you, my prince."  
  
Putting his arm around her waist, he leaned against her and they started walking toward the distant outline of the ranch. Abruptly they both heard a voice from Rick's transmitter, then Laurie's watch.  
  
"Laurie, Rick, can you hear me!" Oscar's voice sounded in their ears. Relieved, Rick brought his transmitter to his mouth. "Oscar, it's Rick, we're trying to get back to the ranch, where are you?"  
  
"We're at the house, are you all right?" Rudy's voice came on, worried.  
  
"We've both been exposed to carbon monoxide, and Rick hurt his leg, Rudy." Laurie answered,  
seeing the perspiration beading up on his upper lip from the pain.  
  
"We're on our way, honey, just keep walking, we'll meet you." Oscar replied. Scarcely had  
they gone a few hundred yards when they spotted two shapes coming toward them in the  
glare of the snow. "Dad! Rudy!" she cried, then Rick managed to move faster and all at once  
she was in her father's arms and he was holding her tightly as Rudy got an arm around Rick.  
  
"Baby, I've got you, you're safe. Rick, can you make it, we're halfway to the barn." Oscar cleared his throat, then caught a puzzled look from both husband and wife.  
  
"Uh, Oscar, isn't that the house?" Rick pointed at the outline of a building just a short distance away."No, son, that's the back of the barn, you two were headed in the right direction, it was just a little further then you thought!"  
  
"Thank God, Dad that you two got home when you did, I was worried when I heard the answering machine come on." Laurie said relieved.   
  
Rudy shook his head. "We never made it to the cabin, we came straight here when Rob called us. He was frantic, said you left a message at the office that Rick was sick and that you were going to get him."  
  
Rick looked down at his wife. "And to think I ordered her not to come, she told me she didn't care, I could just yell at her at home." Laurie smiled at him. "That's the only time I'll ever disobey you, darling."  
  
Both husband and father looked at each other. "The only time?" Rick shook his head as Oscar gave her a stern look. "Laurie...." "What?" she looked blankly at the three men.  
  
Rudy chuckled. "Never mind, Missy, we'll talk about it later when you're rested."  
  
After everyone was warmed up and Rudy had wrapped Rick's knee and given him some oxygen to finish clearing out any poisons in his lungs, Rick told them how he was trapped in the shack. Oscar got upset when Laurie told him and Rudy about her premonition, then how she fell.   
  
"Honey, that explains those bruises on your knees and your chest. Which knee gave out on you?" Rudy asked, as Rick put an arm around her shoulders. Pointing to the left knee, Laurie took a deep breath when the doctor probed a swelling on her kneecap. "Bad?" he asked gently.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Rick took her hand and squeezed it, prompting a weak smile from his wife.  
  
"Laurie, I'm going to have to go in and take care of that knee when the roads clear, it's just not going to hold up on you anymore. If it's any consolation, "Rudy grinned, "Rick's knee is only sprained, he'll be able to run you around in a few days."  
  
"Yeah, great present I gave myself for my birthday!" Rick groused, catching the look of rebellion on his wife's face. Her face softened when she realized he was upset.   
  
"Rick, I'm just glad I'm going to have you for your birthday." She told him softly, then seeing the  
worry on Rudy's face, started to tear up. "Don't mind me, I know I have to have it done. I'm just scared." She put her face down as tears ran down her cheeks. Rick couldn't stand it, he drew Laurie into his arms and held her as Oscar got her some water. "Here, darlin', it's all right, there's nothing to be afraid of, I won't let you go." he tried to comfort her.  
  
"I know." She sniffed, then looked up at the worried faces around her and took a deep breath. "I know it's worse if I don't have these visions, I just wish I knew why they were so vivid!"  
  
"I think I know, honey." Rudy took her hand, then looked at the others. "Joe told me something that we didn't know about your mother. I don't know if he ever told you but she had the gift of second sight and it came on stronger as she got older. There was no explanation for it, and your father may or may not have been able to help her manage it as it got more powerful in her. She died of a heart attack, Laurie, it just was too much for her, but you have us, we'll never let your premonitions hurt you, understand?" She nodded, then put her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
Rick looked at his wife, then tentatively said, "Sweetheart, the Chief said he'd teach me some of the history of our family and I told him I'd teach a class on how to use investigative methods, you know, like A.J. and I learned. That way I'd be around home more, if you like. We can figure this out, together."  
  
Laurie stared at him, her eyes big with surprise. "Darling, what about the office, you and A.J. aren't going to close it, are you?" He laughed as Oscar just shook his head. "Rick, I give up, you've got her hook, line and sinker." Standing up, he grinned at his girl, then gave her a hug. "I love you, baby, I'll let you two talk things over while we get some lunch, good thing there's plenty of leftovers!"  
  
"Thank you, Dad, I love you too, and thank you for coming to get us." She hugged his neck and he ruffled her hair. "Oh, you!" she giggled, then tried to duck as Rudy did the same thing. "You two stay put, I'll be back with some ice for your knee, Missy."  
  
As the door closed behind the two men, Rick put his arms around her and whispered, "Now, where were we?" Laurie reached up to kiss him and then nestled against his chest as he dropped a kiss on her hair.  
  
"Darlin', A.J. and I still enjoy what we do, somehow you've always understood that, too. But I think both of us are tired of being private investigators full-time, A.J. wants to only work part time, so he can spend more time with the kids while they're still little." he explained.   
  
Laurie smiled up at him, "And you want to spend more time with Mike, huh?"  
  
"What do you think?" Rick lifted her face to his and kissed her passionately, until they were both out of breath.  
  
"Yes, darling." she answered, resting her face against his. "I've always wanted you to be happy with your work, it was what brought us together. I think you and A.J. should always share what you want to do, but, but for you and the Chief to work together.... I can't help it, you're going to get tired of me hanging around you."  
  
"No way, darlin'." Her husband stroked her face, "You're my fountain of youth, I couldn't ever  
get enough of my angel." Laurie looked up at him, "Thank you, my love, you always say such  
wonderful things. I think I'm going to like your part-time work!" "You think, maybe I need to make sure you will!" he replied, grinning as he kissed her again. 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Mike, here, Mike!" Laurie called from the bedroom, then not hearing any response, came limping out of the room. Hearing shouts of glee from A.J.'s two children, she guessed they were chasing Mike around, so it was safe for her to discard her walking stick for the moment.  
  
Going to the kitchen, she was just getting ready to start lunch when two arms picked her up, and  
she found herself meeting the stern glare of her husband.  
  
"Laurie, did I see you walking without your cane just now." She was ready to give him a smart  
answer, when she looked in his eyes. Not able to resist, she put her arms around his neck and  
kissed him.   
"Sweetheart, don't do that, I'm going to forget to be mad at you." He whispered, then continued the kiss, until steps on the back porch and a "ahem" alerted him to an audience.  
  
"Uh, Rick, I think Oscar's ringing the buzzer out front, want me to let him in?" A.J. was grinning  
like a fool, and Rick and Laurie couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yes, please, little brother, that'll give me time to finish yelling at my wife here for running around  
without her cane." Rick snickered. He suspected this "family picnic" was the blind for a birthday  
party, but he was too happy to have his family over to object.  
  
"Yeah, right, that's not the kind of yelling Oscar's going to do, honey if he catches you sans cane!" A.J. teased, heading toward the front door.  
  
Rick sighed as he set Laurie down. "What am I going to do with you, darlin'? You know you're  
supposed to be using your cane."  
  
"I know, Rick, and I'm sorry, I feel so clumsy with it. I'm always afraid I'm going to hit someone or step on Mike with it. I'll try to remember, love." She leaned against him and gave him a hug, then started pulling cold cuts out of the fridge.  
  
As Rick helped her with the sandwich platter, Oscar came into the kitchen, waving Laurie's cane.  
  
"Honey, did you leave this in the living room just to give me grey hair." He announced, quizzically.  
  
Seeing his expression, she put down the bread she was layering and gave him a hug.   
  
"I'm sorry, Dad, like I told Rick, I feel clumsy with it. I'll try to remember to use it, I promise."  
  
"You'd better." He smiled finally, then handed her the cane. "Now you two can leave that,  
I want to hear about this class you're going to teach, son!"  
  
After lunch, the afternoon chill drove everyone inside for hot drinks, and Rick was  
watching his nephew playing with Robin when Ricki suddenly looked up and began to wail. "Robbin, where's my rabbit?"  
  
"What rabbit, Ricky, you mean Mr. Bunny?" his daughter asked, looking around the living room for his stuffed toy. "Yes, he's gone." the little boy sniffed.  
  
A.J. came into the room, having heard his son's cry, then grinned at Rick.  
"I think he was playing with it outside with Mike, I'll go look for it."  
  
Laughing at his little brother mimicking a cartoon character, Rick started making faces to distract Ricky when he caught a flash of terror from his wife.   
  
Realizing she wasn't in the house, he jumped up from his chair and headed  
for the kitchen when he saw Laurie standing still in the patio.   
  
"Sweetheart?" he called, then saw her turn back and spot him. "Rick, A.J.'s going to fall in!" she called.Immediately grasping his wife's premonition, Rick raced outside and down the driveway to the back of the ranch. Suddenly he saw what Laurie must have "seen"; A.J. was standing on the partially frozen creek, holding his son's toy and trying to tiptoe across the ice. "A.J., don't move!" he yelled at him. Coming about 10 feet from the edge of the water, Rick stopped, then calmly told his brother. "Ok, A.J., step where I tell you to, the ice is starting to crack."  
  
Nodding, A.J. followed his directions, then just as a loud snap sounded, jumped to the frozen edge of the creek as Rick leaned forward and grabbed him, pulling him to safety. Embracing his brother, Rick swallowed hard as A.J. took a deep breath. "Thanks, big brother, guess I owe you one!" "Debt's canceled, just don't go rabbit hunting without me!" he grinned weakly, then turned to see Laurie limping toward him. Abruptly she stopped. "Rick, the ground is cracking!"

Startled, he and A.J. quickly jumped over a large gap in the ground then reaching her, looked and saw that the ground they'd been standing on had dissolved into the creek. "Laurie, back up, this whole area is unstable." He warned, taking her arm and moving onto more solid ground.

Laurie immediately grabbed her brother-in-law in a hug, then put her arms around Rick. "Darlin', it's all right, we're safe." He assured her, feeling his wife trembling. "Rick, darling, I knew you'd save him, it was you I was scared about!" she told him, sniffing. "It was you I saw falling in!" "Sweetheart, I'm okay, you warned me in time. Now let's get inside so I can warm you up." he reassured her gently. Just then Oscar and Rudy came running up and immediately hustled all three of them inside.

Finding Robin brewing some hot tea, Rick had his brother and wife sit by the fireplace then brought each of them a steaming mug. "Pop, is Mom all right, she's so pale!" Robin asked, worriedly looking at her mother, who was having her knee examined by Rudy. "She'll be fine, honey, she's just had a shock. How did Ricky manage to lose his bunny?' Rick wondered, then saw the answer as the little boy threw the now muddied toy for Mike to chase.

"I think he kept throwing the toy, you know Ricky kept telling Mike to get the rabbit, well, Mike obeyed!" Robbie added. "He took it outside and I guess he dropped it!" "I'd laugh if I hadn't been so scared!" Rick shook his head, bewildered.

Oscar looked up from petting the unrepentant dog to put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "No harm, no foul, pal, thanks to you." the big man grinned. "Yeah, except for five years off my life!" Rick sighed, starting to calm down "Rick?" Rudy called him from the doorway of their room. Rick went to the door, only to see a knowing smile on their friend's face. "Son, you really took my advice to heart, you weren't even out of breath coming in!  
  
"Laurie's all right, as long as she remembers when she has these premonitions to take deep breaths and keep calm, she'll be all right. Now, her knee really healed up nicely, she sure moved on it to get to you! Once she's warmed up, she'll be okay, I promise. I want her to rest until dinnertime, though."

"Thank you, Rudy!" he sighed, relieved. "It's okay, son, I think what she needs right now is you." Rudy answered. As he closed the door, Rick sat on the bed next to his wife then put his arms around her. "Laurie..." he barely got out, then she buried her face in his chest "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here." He comforted her.

"I know, but it was so real. I remembered what the Chief and Rudy told me about letting the vision go and breathing real slow. It was still bad, though, darling." She sniffed. He caressed her, whispering "better?" She smiled, "much better!" then snuggled into his embrace. .Feeling Laurie warming up in his arms, they quietly talked over his plans until Rudy knocked, then entered to take her temperature. Finding it nearly normal, he grinned at the two of them.   
  
"All right, Missy, you can get up for dinner. I want you to have an early night, though!" he chuckled. "I will, Rudy, thanks!" she leaned over and kissed him. Rudy hugged her tightly. "Be sure to put something warm on, both of you. Rick, I'll be glad when this front finally blows out so we can go fishing for your birthday."  
  
"That makes three of us!" Rick laughed, then waiting until the doctor closed the door, pulled Laurie back into his embrace for another kiss.  
  
Breathless when he finally released her, she gazed at him with a wondering look. "Yes, I'm all right now, sweetheart. I mean, about turning 50." he explained with a grin.   
  
"I'm so glad, my love. I've been worried, I kept thinking that you didn't know how important and special you were to me, to all of us." she murmured. Leaning her head against his shoulder she added, "I love you, Rick, you are the love of my life and I adore you!" her voice breaking with emotion.  
  
Overwhelmed, Rick kissed her, saying "I love you, my sweet Laurie. I'll never be old as long as I'm with you!" Cuddling her against him, he lay there, thinking of how lucky he was.  
  
"Darling, I think they might be waiting dinner on us.", she finally whispered, smiling up at him.  
  
Pretending to groan, her husband got a warm outfit for her and helped her dress, then went to the bedroom door. As he opened it, he was surprised that the room was dark, then as Laurie joined him, the living room lights went on and their friends and family yelled "Happy Birthday, Rick!"  
  
Startled, the two of them laughed, then Rick saw that his wife was just as clueless as him. "Darlin' they decided to surprise you too, huh!"  
  
"I knew we were going to have a party, I just forgot in all the excitement!" Laurie giggled.  
  
Greeting and hugging everyone all the surprise guests from Temple and Downtown Brown to Father Nick, Rick took his place at the head of their table, then was wowed by the succulent prime rib produced by Robin from the kitchen.   
  
"You know, I think fifty isn't such a bad age at all!" Rick teased. "Remind me of that when it's  
my turn!" A.J. replied, dishing up new potatoes for everyone.   
  
"By that time, Uncle A.J., I'll have lots of new recipes to tryout on you for your party!" Robin  
beamed, earning a kiss from her uncle. "Just as long as I get the one for these vegetables, honey!" Cecilia demanded, putting her arms around her grandchild.  
  
After "the bonfire" as Towne kept referring to Rick's cake, everyone settled in to watch a specialvideo put together by Robbie and Robin, titled "Pop's Greatest Hits."  
  
Full of silly still pictures and music, then "this is your life" style interviews done at the cultural  
center and at Mike's in San Diego, the crowd howled over the parodies and the intercut footage  
of politicians seemingly praising Rick as a investigator.  
  
Finally at the end, both Robbie and Robin came on camera. "Pop, all kidding aside, we want to  
thank you for spending some of your fifty years being our father." Robbie said.  
  
"You have always been there for us, and no two kids have every been prouder to be called Simon." Robin added, bringing sniffles from Cecilia and A.J.  
  
"That's why we wanted to say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, POP!" both brother and sister yelled into the camera.  
  
As the lights came up, Rick wiped his eyes, then hugged his children, only managing an "I love you" to both of them. Pushed to the center of the room by A.J. and Towne, he cleared his throat, then said, "Uh, what can I say, but, thanks." Swallowing hard, he added , "I never thought turning fifty would be anything I'd look forward too, heck, I thought it was the end of the good times."  
  
"But now," he looked at Robbie and Robin, then at his wife, "I know it's just the beginning, especially with the one who once asked me to grow old with her, that the best was yet to come."  
  
Holding out his arms, he mouthed "Come here, darlin' ", and Laurie went into his embrace, as their friends burst into cheers and Cecelia and Temple into tears. "That is so beautiful, Rick!" his mother finally said,as Rick finally let go of his wife to exchange hugs and kisses with everyone. "Don't cry, Mom, save it for A.J.'s birthday, he's going to get one of these not too long from now!" he teased, kissing her cheek.  
  
After all the emotion, Laurie had to blow her nose, which broke everyone up and set her giggling at the face Mike made at the noise.  
  
"All right, which one of you brothers taught him that!" she pretended to huff, then started laughing as Rick told his dog "All right, say you're sorry to Mom!" and he covered his eyes with his paw.  
  
"Always knew you had it in you to be a dog trainer, pal!" Steve grinned, then dodged a wad of gift wrap.  
  
As the party broke up, Laurie snuck off to their bedroom as Rick was busy with goodbyes. He didn't notice for a few minutes that she wasn't by his side. When he suddenly realized she wasn't in the living room he caught Oscar's eye. "Uh, Dad, have you seen Laurie, she's not feeling sick, is she?"  
  
"Uh, no son, but I think she's tired, why don't you call it a day too, you both had something of a timetoday. Rudy and I will stay over and lock up for you two." he replied with a straight face.  
  
"Thanks, I think I will. I really had a great time. Thanks again for the fishing pole,   
you and Rudy, well, all I can say is thanks!" he fumbled, wanting to tell Oscar how important they were to him.  
  
"You're welcome, son. As our girl says, we're family." the big man said quietly, then hugged his  
son-in-law.  
  
Passing on a good night to Robbie and Ramona and Robin and Ian, who were all staying over, Rick quietly opened the door to their bedroom, then caught sight of a mound of tissue paper on their bed, with his wife sticking out of it with a bow on her hair.  
  
Quickly turning and closing the door, he stood and stared as Laurie whispered "Happy Birthday, darling. I, I tried to wrap your gift properly, but what do you give the most important man in your life?"  
  
Rick moved toward the bed as she added, trembling with emotion, "I did get you and A.J. tickets and hotel reservations to the Rough Rider Convention next month, but .."   
  
"You are all I want." he interrupted, climbing onto the bed and tearing away all the wrapping paper to take his wife in his arms.  
  
After the first kiss, Laurie managed to say "I wore your favorite nightgown." "Not anymore." Rick grinned, finishing "unwrapping" her. Feeling his wife shivering against him, he threw a blanket over them, then started to laugh as he saw she had taped an envelope on her skin. "You can have the tickets as well as me, you know." she teased. Taking the envelope and tossing it on the bed table, he took her in his arms murmuring "what other birthday traditions do you want to start?"  
  
"Well, then, seeing as I can't, "she kissed his neck, "spank you fifty times, I guess I'm just going to have to kiss you," "darlin', I don't plan on stopping at fifty."he interrupted her with his lips, placing a kiss on every part of her face..  
  
Breathless, Laurie cupped his face in her hands, then whispered, "neither do I, my love. Happy Birthday!" "And ....many more..." Rick finished with another kiss.  
  
As he reached over to turn off the light, Rick decided fifty wasn't the end of his dreams if tonight was any indication, just the beginning.


End file.
